


Tali's Suit

by Doirly_No



Series: Shepard and Tali [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doirly_No/pseuds/Doirly_No
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali is 'cleaning' her suit in the women's shower and Shepard just so happens to need a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tali's Suit

As Commander Jane Shepard shed the last of her uniform in preparation to enter the showers, a damp gunnery chief came storming out. “Hey Chief, what’s wrong?”

“The quarian is in there again,” the subordinate answered, crossing her arms over her towel covered chest.

“Her name is Tali,” Shepard sighed. “And it’s just curiosity.”

“It’s sexual harassment!”

“She’s harmless,” the Commander brushed off as she gathered her soap and shampoo.

“I bet you wouldn’t say that if she was male.”

“If she were a male she’d be spying on the guys.”

“Oh please Skipper.”

Shepard’s wrist rolled as she continued to rationalize, “It’s probably like watching a nature special for her: bathing habits of the human female.”

Ashley softened in the face of her commander’s absurdity. “She could just watch a porn.”

“Wouldn’t you rather go to the zoo than watch a vid?”

“Fine Skipper.” She threw up her hands. “Let the perv peep.”

Another crisis averted, they parted with a wave and Shepard turned toward the shower with wicked intent. She had tried to figure out Tali’s schedule for her 'suit cleanings', but the quarian didn’t seem to have one. No one on the ship knew anything about the alien’s technology so didn’t know what it took to maintain it. It was anyone’s guess how often a quarian suit needed to be scrubbed and polished, if at all, but all those who had watched her were pretty sure she was bad at it. She’d constantly drop her brush, take far more time than seemed necessary and when she was done she didn’t look that much cleaner. 

As the big marine entered the shower area, only large enough for four heads, she heard a squeak, “Shepard.”

The human turned and looked down to find Tali sitting in the corner on an overturned bucket. “Hello there, Tali.”

“Hi, just cleaning my suit,” the quarian said unprompted.

“I see. Well, I’m going to wash up myself.”

“Good place for it,” Tali mumbled before huddling over to scrub between her toes.

Shepard nodded before taking the furthest shower. With her back to the onlooker she looped her soap on a rope over the dial in front of her. Balance seemed to be an issue as she shifted her weight between her feet a few times, swaying her hips. Once the bar was perfectly placed her pace exponentially accelerated as she swiftly placed her shampoo bottle down on the floor, straight-legged so flashed everything for an instant. It slowed again after standing as a crick suddenly formed in her back that had to be stretched out, lifting her arms over her head as her heels rose off the ground. When her laced fingers could go no further everything flexed for a second then dropped back to a normal position. 

With a turn of the knob the water began to cascade down her body. Each drop’s path jealousy inducing. Shepard tilted her head to face directly into the stream making her hair lose its shape and gain weight. With deliberate shifts of her feet and sways of her hips she slowly turned. Wet hills bordered by drenched peaks above and a damp mound below came into view.

Rather than her high-tech, environmental suit, Tali’s little brush was scrubbing the plain, metal floor. Looking up as she was, she really couldn’t see what she was cleaning. She wondered if she could open her omni-tool and type in a few commands without being noticed. No, rather she needed an excuse to do it then it wouldn’t look suspicious, but that brainstorming would have to wait, it becoming harder to think once Shepard completed her 360 degree turn and grabbed the soap.

First the arms had the dirt and sweat washed away with little fan fare. Her shoulders and back were much the same, before she happen to spin back around, to do her front with her eyes closed. After the teal bar made a few passes across the abs, a flat, widespread hand moved the gathered suds around, making sure to touch every pour. That task yet completed the soap began to be rubbed over the soft breasts above. 

The hands danced around each other like flirting birds in the sky. They would smooth, push and pull the flesh of her chest, the nipples getting caught during each pass. The pinkie of the unoccupied hand occasionally dipping dangerously low and the one holding the soap would trail dangerously high, making her arm trap and lift a breast.

Suddenly for no reason, Tali exclaimed, “I need to run a diagnostic!”

Shepard opened her eyes, tilted her head and said, “I hope nothing’s wrong.”

“No, no, no, no,” the quarian stuttered to find a reason. “I always do it when I’m cleaning my suit.”

“Ah, I see.”

Shepard’s rear came back into view and Tali’s fingers flew to her omni-tool. She ran threw her list of programs as fast as she could. She really needed to flag it. The nerve-stim directory opened, with a dozen different options. Third from the bottom was the perfect one: “Mirror”. It would use her suit’s sensors to track the human’s movements and mimic them. With a second thought, she layered “Feedback” on top of it, which would read her level of excitement and stimulate her nethers accordingly. She couldn’t count on the Commander to masturbate right in front of her.

Looking back over her shoulder, Shepard waited for the omni-tool to disappear before resuming her washing. The next bit that needed a good once over sat just below her back. She juggled the bar back and forth to gather a lather before hooking it up on the knob. Hands free they went to really work the suds in, kneading the firm flesh of her behind. Subtly she leaned forward a bit, so that when her hold lifted and separated her cheeks she gave a complete show.

The cycles of rise and fall led smoothly down to the backs of her thighs without changing her motion. Slowly her shoulders sunk until her ass was higher than her head and she was washing her ankles. For whatever reason, she took particular care in getting every toe clean. Even making sure to check that each freckle wasn’t a bit of dirt.

Without rising back up, she started working back up the fronts of her legs. Shepard continued her diligent rubbing up to her shins, onto her knees and to her thighs. Around the hips her fingers dallied, every so often one or two would trace along her lower lips. Little more than a lightning strike, blinking at the wrong moment would cause silver eyes to miss it. 

Sensors do not blink however. Every time a digit traced along the sides or in between, Tali felt a tiny bolt. Each tightening the quarian’s focus on the woman before her, who didn’t even know what nerve-stim meant. If a geth kicked the girl in the face at that moment, it would just be a blip on the radar. She clutched the brush she should have been using with a death grip as her suit sent impulses of pleasure through her. 

Just before standing back up, Shepard snatched her shampoo and then made one more turn on the ball of her foot. One squeeze got all the gel she needed. Then she stretched her body out far more than necessary to run one hand through her wet locks. As she scrubbed her head, she ran the tip of the bottle along her abs to her sternum. She drew random shapes across her fit form with the cap, flicking a stiff nipple whenever it ventured near. 

Tali hit the point of excitement to kick in the final sequence. A vibrating groan could not be held back by her lips. Sitting on her little seat she hunched over, quivering. Her eyes never left the human’s body, but her brain wasn’t capable of processing the information. As with everything else in her life, her orgasm was contained by her suit.

Hearing the alien cry, Shepard stopped her act to see what happened. She was surprised, and a bit jealous, that Tali could get off just by watching. With her audience gone, she rinsed the soap off without flare and turned off the water. Even with all that to do, the quarian was still curled up and shivering when she finished. Though, she was polite enough to wait the girl out, but not much more.

Just as she recovered, something hit Tali’s face mask, eliciting a surprised, “Huh?”

“Diagnostic go okay?” Shepard asked.

Peering through the blob of shampoo dripping down her visor, the recovering alien asked, “What? Fine. Why can’t I see?”

Helpfully, the Commander scooped the goo off. “Sorry, don’t know how that happened.”

“Mmmm, a smudge,” the quarian whined.

“Guess you really have to clean your suit now.”

“Yeah, I mean no. I mean I was,” Tali stuttered, naïve enough to think she hadn’t been found out.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Shepard left with a wave and a smile.


End file.
